


It's Over

by SilentStarlight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feels, Multi, Rey Needs A Hug, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStarlight/pseuds/SilentStarlight
Summary: It's over, isn't it?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many feelings to sort out about this movie. They're coming out in drabbles.

It's over, it's over.

Rey steps off her ship slowly. She feels fragile, as though one misstep could shatter her altogether. Is it over, really? She cant believe it, body stiff and still waiting for the next blow. The trials of the last few days (only days!?) have taken their toll.

She shakes slightly on her feet as she steps forward into the camp where she trained with Master Leia. So much loss, so many gone, too many that gave their lives for the galaxy, gave their lives for her... And no. She can't think about him. Not yet.

She walks numbly through the celebrating crowd. They laugh and smile and rejoice, screaming that it's over, they've won, they're free.

She gives her best impression of a smile at those who greet her, hailing her hero. She doesn't feel like a hero, doesn't feel like she's won, not when she's lost so much. And yet.

Across the clearing she spots them. And she is moving forward before she can think. Finn and Poe are inextricably drawn to her as well, smiling their relief as they set eyes on her.

They are here, her boys. Alive.

And then the pieces of her are being held together by warm arms. And finally, she lets out a sob, crying out overwhelming emotions to soothing whispers and soft eyes.

Later, she sits curled by the fire, Finn's head on her shoulder and Poe's arm around her hip. She watches revelers dance in the distance as Finn begins breathing heavily with sleep. She strokes his hair lightly, and feels Poe drop a brief kiss to the top of her head before he drifts off as well.

It's not over. Not not all of it. There are decisions to be made and wounds to heal. But there will be time now. Time to grow and learn and live freely in a way she never had the chance to before.

Her story is not over. But here, safe and held and warm, the loss is a little more distant. Because here, is something won.

* * *

And if she feels a faint brush of a hand against her cheek as she drifts to sleep, a sweet echo of a dying touch from just hours ago... Well, maybe that was something won too.


End file.
